elvenangelrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriel (Gabriel Rivven)
"I am The Flame. I am Uriel. My light blinds the unjust and deranged. This city is my ward--and you just don't fuck with my home, you got that?" - Gabriel Rivven __TOC__ 'History' Early Life Uriel is the alter-ego of Gabriel Rivven, son of Michael Rivven, an accountant and business entrepreneur of Miami and secretly, the superhero Archangel: a winged metahuman with superhuman strength. Raised in a mostly happy household, Gabe grows up a healthy and satisfied child. His mother, Jessica Wilson is also a metahuman with limited empathic and telepathic powers. The Rivvens hail from England and own considerable estate in Miami and the East Coast, as well as Britain. Gabriel grew up in his father's shadow but well-loved by his family. At school he was a popular and good student who stayed out of trouble bar some small, expected fights. He also showed an interest in fencing, for which he showed remarkable talent. His best friend was a shy girl that lived in his neighborhood, Abby Strandford, the niece of family friend, Dr. Evan Kelly. When he was nine his power to grow wings similar to his father's manifested, but he didn't show any signs of his father's superhuman strength. On the contrary, he turned out to be a much swifter flier. His father was elated and promised him the mantle of Archangel one day. In his early teens, he began to notice his father's behavior better; Michael was working less frequently as Archangel and troubled with the state of the family investments after the death of his father, Gregory. Jessica suspected him of drinking. Gabe overheard some conversation passing between his father and austere, forbidding grandmother that gave him a hint as to the nature of his father's deeper problems. After a few years of doubts, he finally confronted his mother when he was fifteen and found out he had a half-brother, an illegitimate child of his father's from an affair: Ryan Gaven. He found out that his brother was cast out and why and became disillusioned with his father's behavior, which he considered cruel. Exit The Son With the assistance of his mother and his own budding hacking skills, Gabre conducted a systematic search to uncover the whereabouts of his half-brother. After a year's worth's of searching, Gabe finally discovered Ryan in a foster family just outside Miami. Sixteen at the time, Gabe managed to get in contact with Ryan, first through phone and Internet and then eventually arranged to meet him when Ryan came into Miami to look into the college he was going to attend once he graduated from high school. Michael wanted nothing to do with this meeting and was upset with Gabe. Their first meeting was a little rocky and uncertain due to Ryan's wariness and initial apprehension towards the meeting and brother he knew nothing about. Gabe's easygoing personality and eager honesty to know him managed to smooth things out between them. As their communication continued, they got along very well and eventually Gabe left home to move in an apartment with Ryan while they both attended college, severely displeasing his family. It was only intervention from his parents that prevented his grandmother from disowning him. In college, Gabe flourished, studying Web Design & Interfaces and Advanced Programming, for which he showed impressive aptitude. He handled the gradual estrangement from his father well, despite Ryan's protestations that he shouldn't sever his family ties with his father. That prompted Gabe to confess that he had his reasons to resent their father; he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to live up to the reputation and responsibilities of being Archangel since he lacked his father's strength and experiences. Though they often talked about what they could do with their powers, Ryan was adamant he didn't want to use his powers for super-heroics as he feared the resent of the world due to his relation to Russell Richards. Eventually their peace came to an end when a wave of unprecedented crime struck Miami, culminating in a mob of unidentified, monstrous creatures running rampant. With panic spreading in the city and armed forces finding it difficult to control the bizarre creatures, Gabe finally convinced Ryan that they had to do something. The two hurriedly put together makeshift 'costumes' out of their closets and set out to help the police and SWAT with the creatures. Although they nearly got killed out of inexperience, they were successful in curbing the attacking creatures and identifying their origin: an illegal genetic research lab that was developing B.O.Ws, Bio Organic Weapons. They were caught by the media during their battle and given 'nicknames' by reporter Andrew Coltrane, as Abaddon and Uriel. Although neither of the siblings was particularly happy about the first impression they'd made, they kept it to themselves out of embarrassment. In the wake of the incident, they received a visit from Archangel, who was not very happy with the whole thing. Gabe attempted to make a conversation between them possible, but Michael was only interested in insulting Ryan and blaming Gabe's near death on him and his 'influence'. Ryan took the matter seemingly calmly, used to constant belittling, but Gabe had enough and punched his father in the face before forcing him out of their apartment. Michael left, shocked at his son's behavior. Nightwatch Following the lab incident, Gabe accepted Ryan's plea that they not continue with the heroics because of the reaction he got due to his power and he didn't want Gabe's reputation to be tarnished because of him. Gabe tried to persuade him that he could change things but being unsuccessful, he was hesitant to go out on his own, reluctant to provoke his father. Having had a taste of the superhero life, Gabe wanted to continue down that road, but lacked the confidence to do it by himself. Eventually Ryan had a change of heart and they both began to modify their costumes and train, teaching each other what they knew of martial arts and combat tactics, practicing frequently. Ryan's aggressive combat manners rubbed off on Gabe, who still maintained his own personalized style. They began to patrol Miami together and within the first few months had put a small but significant dent in Miami's criminal underworld, making a name of themselves. Unfortunately, they never could stop the media from imprinting into the people the two original names assigned to them, but lacking better ideas, went with it. Eventually they were joined by Feral, the metahuman daughter of retired super-burglar Smoke. Although initially he was somewhat resentful and even angry at Ryan who welcomed her because he was having a crush on her, Gabe accepted her in the team and even liked her idea for their team's name: Nightwatch. The three of them continued to work in protecting Miami and were eventually joined by Demosthene Savoy, a New Orleans Cajun, who had taken on the mantle of being an avatar of the Voodoo god, known as Samedi's Envoy as long as he could use it to protect people from more than just misused voodoo. Soon after, following a worsening of Ryan's heart condition they were approached by Dr. Evan Kelly, a doctor and metahuman owning a clinic in Miami--and also, a close family friend of the Rivvens. He offered to help with Ryan's medical problem and allowed Nightwatch to use the clinic as a base, offering them support and advice as a senior and doctor. Under his care, Ryan got better and they recruited another member, The Weatherman. The Big Leagues By the first year and a half of their existence as a team, Nightwatch swelled to include Troll, Razorspark, Belladona and the alien Glitch, whom they rescued from the FBI. Gabe and Ryan's relationship with Michael remained difficult and Gabe's grandmother Mathilda cut off his funds in an attempt to force him back home, but in vain. The Nightwatch became better known to the elder generation of superheroes, not always favorably because of their cheekiness, young age and methods--particularly due to their leader, Abaddon. His occasional brutality was frowned upon and he developed a bad reputation that made everyone uneasy. Gabe did not help things, by constantly defying his father and even openly declaring he was not part of the family anymore--or related to Archangel. The scale of their activities was abruptly raised when criminal mastermind and serial killer Russell Richards, managed to escape the high security prison in which he was kept, in Alaska. Russell had maintained control over his old group, The Syndicate, now counting new 'students' in its ranks, including foes like Tauro, Cottonmouth and Drama Queen, as well as older enemies of Nightwatch, Rozencranz and his brother Guildernstern. With Russell back on the loose, killing and dominating his way up the criminal food-chain and focusing on Miami, the Nightwatch found themselves under pressure to stop him. Unfortunately, their lack of experience and Abaddon's personal crisis caused by Russell, made them unable to really curb his progress, especially after they came to a painful stalemate with the Syndicate during which Abaddon was badly hurt by Russell and Uriel was also injured trying to protect him. The team is shaken and doubting their skills and their leader was left in bad psychological shape, thinking of quitting. Ryan confessed the reason Russell was so hellbent on destroying them was because they were related: Russell wanted to break Ryan and would stop at nothing to achieve that end, even targeting people around him. Stepping Up The crisis came to a head when Ryan was targeted and kidnapped by the alien parasite XSTNC and submitted to long torture to weaken him for the parasite to take over with him as its host. The Nightwatch, with Gabe now stepping up as the leader, began a frantic search for their missing partner. Their plight forced Gabe to turn to his father, Archangel, for assistance. Michael intervened with an advanced, specialized tracking system that located increased mental activity, after correctly deducing the psychic powers of the alien. They reached the alien's hideout the moment that it's mental warfare with Ryan's psyche is peaking: The alien had invaded Ryan's subconscious to attempt to uproot him entirely from his body, when it encountered The Beast, the deepest and most primal aspect of Ryan's subconscious, which proceeded to crush the alien right as Gabe decapitated it's body in a furious attempt to save his brother. They rescue Ryan, barely alive and badly broken and took him back to Dr. Kelly's clinic for treatment. Gabe exhausted himself waiting for news of his brother's condition as he underwent physical and mental healing by Dr. Kelly in an attempt to save him from permanent damage. Ryan was spared permanent damage but remained comatose for approximately three weeks. During this entire time, Gabe was called upon to fill in as Nightwatch's leader. In the meantime, Gabe came to realize that the shock of nearly losing his brother and his maturation into adulthood had finally stabilized his powers, which no longer 'fluctuated' from the 'inhibitor gene' that he and Ryan both carried. The incident and pressure from Russell's activities caused Ryan to realize he needed a sabbatical of sorts and he decided to resign from leader of Nightwatch, passing the duty to Gabe, in the hopes that his younger brother, less involved in the events, would provide a more steadfast leader. He remained within Nightwatch, under his brother's command as a constant support and second-in-command, even as he underwent intensive training from Gold Mask. As the new leader of Nightwatch, Gabe proved to be perceptive and gifted in both leadership and thinking ahead, showing a greatness of mind that matched his brother's. He was more readily accepted by other superheroes; though pleased, he was still upset over this discrimination and never stopped fervently defending his brother. His persistence was such that even Michael appeared to be honestly moved. 'Personality' 'From Heir to Independence' Gabe is something of a dual-sided personality, but generally a much milder person than his brother. Described as 'overall nice kind of guy', he is a calm and collected individual except when his young age and temper causes him to act more on impulse. Dependable and trustworthy, he is something of a central pillar for Nightwatch, keeping everyone together and united. Unlike Ryan, he solidly divides his personality between the personal of Uriel and himself, with Uriel clearly being the more facade-like of his identities. He is humorous and sometimes downright snarky—even without Ryan’s influence. The two of them together can make exceptionally scathing comments. He is a very harsh critic sometimes (he claims to get this from his father), never hesitates to voice his opinion or dissatisfaction openly and doesn't hold back on giving people justly-deserved pep-talks and criticism. Above all he detests sugar-coating things and admits he's terrible at softening bad news for anyone because he gets too involved. Gabe's calm and open demeanor make him easy to talk to and his honesty makes him trustworthy, which becomes prevalent when he needs to rally others together to some cause. While being his brother's second-in-command within Nightwatch, even Abaddon relied on Uriel to keep the group together under the stress. Trust is important to Gabe and he hates disappointing others, often exerting himself beyond his capabilities. Despite this, Gabe himself finds it a little hard to confide in others, his opinion being that he doesn't like burdening others with his problems. Gabe is open-minded, thoughtful and hates hypocrites and bullies. He is very stubborn and emotional, letting his feelings drive him more than his head. He often needs Ryan or someone else to bring him down to sense again. He has a temper that he manages to keep down, but more than once Ryan has had to restrain him and stop him from acting rashly out of anger. Because of his appearance and attitude, he tends to get more recognition by the press and society as a 'proper' hero, and he enjoys deconstructing his 'angelic' image a bit, inevitably taking cues from Abaddon. Until his mid-adolescence, Gabe was raised as a single child that was admittedly indulged in and maybe even a little spoiled. He was groomed to follow in his father's footsteps as eventual heir to the mantle of Archangel and the Rivven family estate and fortune. As a consequence he always felt that he carried a rather heavy responsibility on his shoulders, all the while feeling lonely about it. Being a single child bothered him and although he loved his family, his father's often odd behavior troubled him a little and his severe grandmother terrified him when he was a child. He was very close with both his parents but as he grew older he realized that Michael might have had a drinking problem, which disillusioned and disappointed him. When he was a child he manifested his father's power to grow wings at will but well into his adolescence showed no other sign of an additional power and became worried he would have trouble fitting in the role of Archangel. By the age of 16 and after discovering he had a half-brother that was cast out of the family, his frustration with his father turned into some form of hostility and he began rebelling. Both intrigued to find he had a brother and ashamed of his father's behavior to Ryan, he became motivated to find his brother and get to know him--the first step to an independence he had long yearned for. He became angry at his father's attitude and his grandmother's absurd authoritarian demeanor that resonated through the family and often got in fights with both, often threatened with being disowned. He had a quarrel with his father about his drinking and Gabe's initiative to meet Ryan, which finally led him to leave the Rivven family home in uptown Miami and move in with Ryan. Relationships Gabe is a little complex in way of relationships, on account that he has difficulty letting go of people that he becomes close to and he gets too emotionally involved with others. He is aware that he tends to invest too much in relationships with others, which leads to his eventual disappointment when they are dissolved. This also led him to clash openly with his family, especially his father and grandmother. He is close friends with the members of Nightwatch and has taken special interest in Glitch. He helped teach the little alien English, Earth's society and culture and paved his way to becoming a master of computers and information-broker. Although distanced from his family, Gabe still is in close contact with his mother, Jessica Willows-Rivven, who funds him when needed after his grandmother sealed his personal bank account--that included mostly Gabriel's earnings from his part-time job and a small trust-fund. His closest relationship after his mother is probably with his brother, Ryan. Although half-brothers and only knowing each other for something over a couple of years, Gabriel and Ryan are remarkably close, share a mutual respect and trust each other completely. Gabe is a little sensitive and easily-offended where his brother is concerned; he's very attached to Ryan and it shows, as he tends to overreact when people insult Ryan. Because of his difficulty confiding his problems to others, he relies on Ryan to bully and browbeat things out of him when he needs to get something off his chest. He always sticks up for Ryan when someone brings up the subject of Russell, or their father. He doesn't seem to think that them being half-brothers makes any difference. He tends to gets angry when his father is around, but admits that he still feels the same about his father as he did when he was younger, treating him like the mentor and parent that he views him as. Gabe makes it clear that he disagrees with his father’s choices and actions, but doesn’t resent him. He admits that he has bad luck with women, having broken up thrice before, after short-termed relationships. He thinks that the biggest problem is that he doesn't know how to talk to women and isn't assertive enough. Nevertheless, he has had a one-night stand with Belladona (Izzy Marinou) and had a brief relationship with Abby Strandford before they realized there wasn't enough chemistry between them. Despite these circumstances, he has remained good friends with both girls. 'Allies' Abaddon (Ryan Gaven) Feral (Ashley Caradyne) Samedi's Envoy (Demos Savoy) Troll (Troy Svetrowski) The Weatherman (Jibran Haytham) Razorspark (Jin Young) Belladona (Izzy Matrinez) Glitch Dr. Evan Kelly Abby Strandford Nathan Scott Archangel (Michael Rivven) Smoke (Mark Caradyne) Gold Mask The Dante Society 'Powers and Abilities' 'Powers' Natural Wings: : Gabriel has inherited his father's power to willingly grow a pair of feathery wings for flight, although Dr. Kelly confirmed that Gabe's wings are different than his father's. Like Michael's, his wings can retract into his back freely, are pearly white and very strong. Retracting and releasing his wings poses no physical strain on his body and does not hurt. However, his relative wing-span is greater than his father's, reaching a span of approximately 3m (9'10") and a total span of 6m (nearly 20'). They are stronger and lighter than his father's and have the same aerodynamic shape and properties as a falcon's wings. *'Flight:' Gabriel is an extremely capable and intuitive flier thanks to the strength of his wings. He can fly at high speeds effortlessly, his top speed in horizontal flight clocked at something near 250 km/h (approx 155 mph) while in a vertical drop he can exceed speeds of 460 km/h (285 mph). Using air currents, he has been able to climb to impressive heights, border-lining the highest layers that planes can travel at. He hates flying that high within airplane range, afraid he might collide with one. *'Flight-enhancing Adaptations:' Gabe's physiology is adapted to his flight and similar to a bird's in many aspects. His bones are semi-hollow but extremely tough, making his structure lightweight and agile, and his muscles are compacted but extremely strong, especially around the chest and shoulder region. His lungs have developed to allow him to breathe at high altitudes where oxygen is thinner. His eyes are seemingly unaffected by the high-speed wings generated while he flies; he has perfect eyesight and possibly some form of telescopic sight akin to that of predator birds. *'Extreme Trick Flight Skills: '''Gabriel has a natural skill in flight that exceeds his father's, displayed in his ability to fly in extremely agile and unpredictable patterns, with sharp turns, sudden drops and rises, dives and any mid-air acrobatic he imagines. He can even soar upside-down, with his back facing the ground, something that even his father has trouble doing. He is considered one of the best wing-powered fliers. '''Enhanced Strength' : Due to his bird-like physical adaptations, Gabriel is quite a bit stronger than his size and weight show. Bio-Energy : After his powers stabilized a little, following his adulthood and the shock of nearly losing his brother to the XTNC, Gabriel manifested a secondary power. He is able to produce a form of bio-energy that has the form of an aura over his body. It glows light yellow or white and is jokingly referred to as his 'halo' by Ryan. This aura can be used in a variety of ways. Physical contact allows him to envelop another or a metal object in the same aura. *'Friction Control:' Gabe's aura has an effect on friction around his body, allowing him to dramatically reduce his air resistance when he flies, giving him greater speed, agility and an increased degree of aerial control. It can also repel or at least diminish forces applied to his body, functioning like a shield that lessens the damage he takes from direct blows or if he gets thrown into something. *'Anti-Energy Protection:' Gabe's aura can protect him from certain kinds of energy, such as heat, electricity and other low-powered energy types. His aura has allowed him to comfortably endure a blast of electricity from Razorspark that might’ve killed him, when Razorspark was still under the control of the mob. *'Damaging Effect:' At will, Gabe can 'compact' this energy and give it an almost searing effect that is damaging to touch even for super-humans. *'Metal Charging:' Gabe can charge the compacted energy onto any metal (except soft metals like gold and lead) to amplify the effect. He usually uses it in conjunction with his sword to make his combat more effective against superhuman opponents. *'Limited Anti-Supernatural Power:' Because his aura is painful for some forms of supernatural creatures (like demons and some types of ghosts) Gabriel is able to effectively fight off these kinds of threats. Abilities Intimidation : Even though he doesn't look it, Uriel is no stranger to 'scare tactics'. Despite his benevolent appearance, Abaddon has taught him how to use human psychology in order to intimidate others. Uriel is especially able to scare religious and superstitious people who mistake him for a real angel, by playing into their guilty conscious and their beliefs. Peak Human Conditioning : Under his father's guidance, who expected him to be the next Archangel, Gabe underwent a somewhat strict regimen of daily training and exercise since he was a child. As a result, he is in top physical condition, possibly relative Olympic levels and has all the advantages of a person that undergoes regular, intensive exercise every day. Gabe was trained in unarmed combat by his father and also studied under his father's tutors, gaining a wide range of physical and mental skills compared to his age. By the age of 13 he was an already accomplished combatant. To maintain his physical condition, Gabe devotes several hours a day in distance running, weight-lifting, cardio, martial arts practice and very competitive free-running with his brother. By the time he was 17, he had exceeded the physical capabilities of a person his age and build, only improving with time. Gabe abstains from alcohol and recreational drugs. Apparently he has a rather low tolerance for alcohol, or so he claims, affected by his father's drinking. He may make fun of Ryan's metabolism-driven appetite, but he's no small-eater himself and follows a very healthy, high-energy diet. He's less of a 'powerhouse' than Ryan and more of a tactical fighter, but still a serious opponent in his own right. As they train together, Gabe and Ryan's styles complement one another and together they make a formidable duo. *'Peak Human Strength:' Gabe's bare physical strength is beyond his stature, partly due to his metahuman body adaptations for flight. His muscles are naturally very strong and through training he has attained a remarkable level of strength. He once knocked Ryan out in one hit, thrust Paragon's head through a brick wall and even managed to daze his superhumanly strong father with a left hook 'from hell' as Ryan describes the incident. He is able to push about three times his weight and lift almost as much for an extended period of time. He has forced open heavy steel doors with his bare hands, dented steel with his fists, wrestled down some of Dr. Dio's B.O.W.s and physically brought down much greater foes like Tauro. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Gabe's reflexes were honed through his systematic flight (especially his habit of flying unpredictably) and his fencing training. His reflexes allow him to turn, dive and twist in mid-air with perfection and able to dodge and ‘outfly’ just about anything in the air and he can dodge most hits with the skill of an Olympic-level fencer. *'Peak Human Endurance: '''Gabe's training has left him with a great degree of endurance, enabling him to exert himself at peak level for almost an hour before he shows any signs of fatigue. When it comes to flying, Gabe can maintain his high-speed, tricky flight for almost up to three hours without rest or touching the ground, making him a tenacious pursuer and scout. His adaptations for flight enable him to make the most of every breath he takes, giving him an expansive lung capacity and underwater he can hold his breath for almost four minutes. *'Peak Human Agility:' In flight, there are few who can match Gabriel's agility. A fast flier and extremely capable at trick flight, Gabriel may well be one of the most agile fliers. On the ground, he is somewhat lacking, but still a very efficient free-runner and wall-climber. Since he and Ryan often compete in street running, he has developed a very good sense of coordination and agility to keep up with him. *'Peak Human Durability and Recovery:' Despite his appearance being 'delicate-looking' and the sensitivity of his wings, Gabriel has sustained and recovered from no small amount of punishment in his career so far. He was thrown about like a ragdoll by Paragon, eventually thrown through a concrete wall and he still got back up to finish the fight. He has fallen from the height of a tall building when Faith shot him down, breaking his left wing in the process, survived and fully recovered from his injuries. Like his brother, he has had most of his bones broken in combat and been on the receiving end of his father's fists and Russell's rage and survived to fight another day. He may not have Ryan's ridiculous durability and stubbornness, but he certainly doesn't know when to give up, either. '''Martial Arts Prowess' : Trained systematically since childhood by his father and some of Michael's own mentors, Gabriel is an extremely capable hand-to-hand fighter in his own right, even though he always prefers his sword to bare-handed combat. Disciplined and inventive, Gabriel' style is a mix of Karate, Boxing, Krav Maga and Judo, sometimes with the addition of his flying skills. He's been able to hold his own against his father and Ryan, and has fended Faith off his brother, who was having a heart-attack at the time. *'Weapons Proficiency: '''Trained under his father, Gabriel focused on learning how to use a variety of melee weaponry, though his principal focus remained in swordsmanship, that he preferred above all. His father taught him to use seemingly any random object as a crude weapon, if the need ever arose, and Ryan jokingly calls him 'McGyver' sometimes. *'Master Swordsman: Gabriel is a highly talented swordsman and the rapier/schiavona 'cut-and-thrust' type sword is his preferred weapon. He is quick, precise and emphasizes on speed of hand and evade-and-counter tactics rather than brute power, easily disarming, incapacitating and inflicting crippling but non-lethal injuries on his opponents. Thanks to his aura's power he is able to dull the edge of his sword whenever he needs to, to inflict blunt rather than cutting damage--and he doesn't hold back. '''Intelligence : Gabriel is an intelligent and cunning person, proficient with computers. He leans more towards mathematical and scientific thought, contrary to his brother's more Liberal Arts-oriented mind. He is especially capable of extensive forethought and planning and is a very good chess-player. He is able to solve complex mathematical and physics problems in his head. He can also write and read Binary as if it were English and has mastered 3 different programming languages. Diverse Learner: : Extremely curious and with access to some of the best education in the East Coast, Gabriel has had the advantage of an excellent education. Besides his studies of Web Design & Interface, Computer Databases and Programming, Gabriel is also well-read in Mathematics and Geometry, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Genetics, Philosophy, Arts and is a self-taught hacker--and actually made it on the FBI's list of marked hackers when he hacked into their databases. Detective : Much like his brother and father, Gabriel is a tenacious and observant detective with analytical thought and skilled in professional forensic research. As a hacker, he is especially good at research. Master Hacker : Largely self-taught, Gabe is able to breach into and access nearly any database and computer he chooses, no matter how well guarded. Especially good with cracking codes and tearing down firewalls, decoding encrypted data and locating people and information over the web and recovering data from damaged computers. He has been included on the lists of the FBI of potentially troublesome hackers, when he broke into their databases once. Since then he has become even more careful about covering his tracks. Tri-lingual : Gabe has had a very thorough education. Besides English, he speaks fluent French and German, while he understands some Italian. Skilled Leader and Tactician : Gabe is a brilliant combat tactician, able to break down many complex situations and formulate a plan. On top of that, he is a skilled chess-player. After Ryan's resignation from the position, he assumed leadership of Nightwatch and has shown extensive natural skills as a leader and strategist. His leadership skills and the inspiration he instills in others have kept Nightwatch together under the worst of circumstances and snatched victory out of the jaws of defeat many times. His diplomatic and communication skills have helped establish Nightwatch in the hero community and alleviated much of his brother's initial bad reputation. Strength Level Despite not being as much of a powerhouse as his father or brother, Gabriel possesses strength beyond his size and regularly trains to improve his skills and physical attributes. His strength and skills make him comparative to his father and easily on par with brother, just in different ways. 'Weaknesses' Gabriel is vulnerable to all human weaknesses and shortcomings. Wings : Although strong and durable, Gabriel's wings remain his weakest point and are still quite delicate structures that can break and be hurt. They are especially sensitive to cold temperatures and ice, and strong winds or impact could fracture them as much as they could do to a bird's. This is probably why Gabriel is so fickle about them and doesn't like anyone touching his wings. 'Miscellaneous' Gabriel's costume, except for his mask/faceguard is made mostly of conventional clothes, which make it unremarkable and untraceable, as well as changeable since he has to replace bits of it over time. He shares his brother's distaste to formal costumes, something they both very likely get from their father, who only got into a costume quite late in his career. Nevertheless, Gabriel prefers light colors and blue hues to contrast Ryan's dark and red. His sword was custom-made for him by a close friend of Dr. Kelly's. 'Paraphernalia' Equipment *'Uriel Mask: '''A half-mask (lower half) designed to completely cover his face from the nose down and protect his neck was designed and developed for him by Dr. Kelly and the Kelly Institute. It features a gas filter and built-in radio communicator. *'Forensic Research Equipment: Following suit from his brother he carries fingerprint and blood analysis kits on the pockets on his belt. *'Tear Gas/Smoke Pellets: '''Unlike his brother, Gabriel likes to avoid some fights out of tactical necessity and carries with him modified tear gas/smoke pellets in his belt. Transportation His wings. Weapon Uriel's sword was especially made for him by one of Dr. Kelly's technologically and engineering savvy friends. It is a rapier/schiavona 'cut-and-thrust' type sword with an elaborate hand-guard designed to protect the wielder's hand from attacks that might cause him to drop the sword. It is made of modern, hi-tech stainless steel alloy, very light and durable. It has been sharpened with use of laysers and can cut through steel, especially when bolstered by Gabriel's aura. 'Trivia *His birthday is February 29th—every four years. *He and Ryan are carriers of a mutated metahuman gene (the 'inhibitor factor', with 1 in 1,500,000 rate of appearance) that affects their powers, causing them to fluctuate between weak and regular. Dr. Kelly theorizes the instability is caused by puberty and will pass, even though severe physical or emotional trauma seems to temporarily stabilize and even alter their powers a bit. *He has had a one night stand with Belladonna. They've remained good friends despite that. *He acts as Audiobreak's manager. 'See Also' List of quotations by Uriel (Gabriel Rivven) Abaddon (Ryan J. Gaven) 'Recommended Reading' Gabriel Rivven/Uriel: Sky Is The Limit Abaddon & Uriel: Blood Brothers Uriel: Identity Nightwatch: The Long Road Nightwatch: One Path Nightwatch: Sins of Our Fathers Abaddon: Nightmare Day Nightwatch: One of Our Own Abaddon & Uriel: Bloodletting Uriel: Wings of Change Uriel: Highflier Down Uriel: For Love of Sky Uriel: Decadence Nightwatch: Hellraiser Nightwatch: Price of Pain Gabriel Rivven/Uriel: Hacker Gabriel Rivven/Uriel: On The Run Gabriel Rivven/Uriel: Family Issues 'Footnotes' Category:Character Category:Nightwatch Category:Human/Humanoid Category:Male